marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Ulysses Klaue
(formerly) |affiliation = Intelligencia (former) |gender = Male |movie = Avengers: Age of Ultron Black Panther (unreleased)MARVEL STUDIOS BEGINS PRODUCTION ON 'BLACK PANTHER' |actor = Andy Serkis |status = Alive}} Ulysses Klaue is a black-market arms dealer, smuggler and gangster operating out of South Africa. He is a former acquaintance of Tony Stark from his weapons-dealing days. During an encounter with Ultron, Klaue sold his stockpile of Vibranium to the A.I. before losing his arm in an argument with Ultron. Biography Arms Dealer Mining Vibranium While in Wakanda, Ulysses Klaue enslaved Wakandans to do the mining work, which resulted on N'Jadaka's family being exiled from the countrySFX Magazine (June 2017) and earned him a scar with the symbol for 'Thief' as a form of punishment. Attack on T'Chaka Working as an arms dealer in South Africa, Klaue had met Tony Stark during a weapons conference, although the pair never made a deal. His other dealings involved the HYDRA leader Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. Some time after this encounter, Klaue stole large amounts of Vibranium from Wakanda. He managed to get the metal out of the country, but he was caught and had the word "thief" burnt into his neck in their native language. Klaue was paid ten million dollars to assassinate T'Chaka, the then-ruler of Wakanda, at the in the case that he refused to negotiate Wakanda's resources including Vibranium. Klaue took the job as he had a personal reason, due to his great-grandfather being killed in the 19th century while trying to annex Wakanda. This put Klaue on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar as a potential threat to world security. Klaue continued focusing his efforts on weapons dealing.Avengers: Age of Ultron Encounter with Ultron Threatened by the Maximoffs While in his ship in the Salvage Yard, Klaue was on the phone with one of his buyers, threatening him for selling him poor quality missiles before hanging up and continuing another conversation with a minister about their deal. Before he could conclude his deal, the lights in the facility were cut out; Klaue took a handgun and readied himself for a firefight. Before he could react, Pietro Maximoff ran into the room and disarmed him, leaving the bullets on Klaue's desk. Klaue found himself face to face with Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Klaue remained confident, mocking the pair for their youth. Klaue explained he was aware of who the pair were, noting that he was saddened to hear of the death of Wolfgang von Strucker, teasing the pair when he noticed that they were not aware of Strucker's murder. Klaue continued to mock and belittle the pair before stating he only deals with the man-in-charge of their organisation. ]] The man-in-charge turned out to be the Artificial Intelligence robot named Ultron, who threw Klaue from his office window and told him that there was no man in charge and that he needed his Vibranium for his new body. Seeing himself to be vastly outmatched by the two enhanced soldiers and the robotic warrior, Klaue relented to Ultron's demands and, with his mercenary by his side, opening his safe containing the Vibranium he had stolen from Wakanda. Dealing with Ultron ]] Klaue handed Ultron the Vibranium he required, but reminded him of its incredible worth and the personal cost he had been through to get it, having been branded by T'Chaka's soldiers. Ultron responded by filling Klaue's bank account with billions of dollars, which he hacked from financial databases on the internet. Their alliance was cut short when Klaue noted that Ultron was quoting Tony Stark, questioning if he was another one of Stark's incredible designs. cuts off Klaue's arm in anger]] This comment caused Ultron to go into a fit of rage as he deemed it an insult to be compared to Stark. Without warning, Ultron sliced off Klaue's left arm, only for the limb to be cauterized from bleeding due to Ultron's heated metal hand; Ultron apologized immediately after the attack. Klaue could only stare in horror at the assault, unable to comprehend what had happened. Ultron's rage continued to build however as he kicked Klaue down the stairs. Battle at the Salvage Yard ]] Knowing he stood no chance in a battle with Ultron, Klaue made his escape. When the Avengers then arrived to confront Ultron and the Maximoff twins, Klaue escaped the scene, clutching the remainder of his amputated arm. Klaue furiously ordered his soldiers to kill both the Avengers, Ultron and the Maximoff twins, leading to a fierce battle in which Ultron escaped with the Vibranium and Klaue's soldiers were quickly defeated by the combined efforts of the Avengers. Personality Klaue seemed to be a little bit mental from the way he talks and the way he acts. He was also an assassin and a thief. If he was attacked by many people at once, he will order his men to attack everybody at that time. But he claimed to be terrified of Cuttlefish. Abilities *'Expert Assassin': Klaue worked as an assassin for hire, being hired to kill T'Chaka at the . He accepted not only for the money, but due to his personal feud against the Black Panther for killing his great-grandfather in the 19th century. *'Expert Thief': Klaue managed to steal Vibranium from Wakanda; although he got branded as a thief, he was not arrested. Equipment Weapons *' ': Klaue used this gun as his personal sidearm, but it was taken and dismantled by Pietro Maximoff to prevent him from using it. Relationships Family *Great-grandfather † Allies *Intelligencia - Former Employers *Wolfgang von Strucker † - Acquaintance *Klaue's Mercenary - Subordinate Enemies *T'Chaka † - Target *Ultron † *Pietro Maximoff † *Wanda Maximoff *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Former Acquaintance **Thor **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Erik Killmonger Trivia *In the comics, Klaw, who was the killer of Black Panther's father T'Chaka, wears a sonic emitter as a prosthetic for his right hand. However, this Klaw suffers the casualty on the opposite limb, losing his entire left arm. **All the Phase 2 movies featured a scene where someone loses an arm or hand, in reference to Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. This was that scene. *Klaue claims to be terrified of cuttlefish. He even stated that a documentary on cuttlefish terrified him. *Klaue's S.H.I.E.L.D. file explains that he was born in the Netherlands and was a former member of the Intelligencia. Behind the Scenes *Klaue's S.H.I.E.L.D. file has exactly the same content as his Marvel Database entry. References External Links * * Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Black Panther (film) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Criminals Category:Multilingual Characters